


WTF

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Gross, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 11th: WTF - 100 words - I don't know what your character(s) is/are doing, but this is the reaction to it!
Relationships: Kami & Mr Popo
Series: Drabble Ball Z [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	WTF

Kami burped and covered his mouth with his fist. "Excuse me."

Mr Popo looked at him, concerned. "Are you okay, Kami?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking we need an extra set of hands around here. I was going to hire someone?"

Popo looked slightly hurt, but didn't argue. Kami burped again and then his throat suddenly expanded. The genie averted his eyes. Kami hurked and gurked and then deposited a large egg on the ground. Soon it would hatch a new henchmen who would clean for a bit and then forge its own way in the world. It was super gross.


End file.
